


Warmer

by frussia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frussia/pseuds/frussia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Geogre III does not like to sleep alone and is kind of a tease and an annoying little shit.</p><p>Samuel can't help but love him anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer

   
The door creaked, it opened from the outside slowly and so carefully as if the person was afraid anyone would hear. Footsteps slowly stepped into the room with bed beside the one and only window. The window with no curtains whatsoever let the moon light and stars shine through it. And so the light was shining at the bed where a sleeping man snore quietly and peacefully. His features were much clearer and gentler with the moon light upon it. When the door closed back with a careful and quick way. The footsteps turned into a hurried footsteps and a wide grin spread across the pale skinned manned face. He threw himself into the bed right on the empty spot, his arms wrapped around the waist of the sleeping person pulling them closer.  
   
"Sammy." The man cooed his fingers went across the soft skin of the sleeping man. Trying to wake up the man. Slowly moving his body closer and under the sheets keeping his body warm, he was only wearing his night gown and George was wearing the same. Legs slowly moved in between Samuel's legs, tangling them. "Sammy." He mumbled again, his fingers still tracing patterns on trying to wake up the other. And this time it did work. Samuel turned his head away from the fingers, mumbling some gibberish while his eyes fluttered open tiredly. Taking in his surrounding he moved his head away from the moon light shining upon his face. Now his face was just a few centimeters away from the face next to him. Eyes wide and his ears heated up, and he also felt his legs tangled up with George legs (That made the blushing worse).  
   
"George!" The man squeaked out, his voice cracked. George smiled his hands cupping the cheeks of Sam pulling their faces closer. Samuel felt his body jerk trying to untangle their legs feeling warmness spread around them made Samuel feel even more flustered than he already was.  
   
"Good morning, Sammy."  
   
"M-Morning? It's in the middle of the night." Samuel made a face but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. The moon stood up and it was obvious that it was after midnight, that didn’t concern the King whatsoever. Why would it? He was the King after all, and he ruled these lands and no one could tell him what to do. (When it came to Samuel though that was another story)  
   
"I couldn’t sleep." The wide awake eyes of George told that story already. Samuel frowned concern washing over him wrapping his own fingers around the King's cheek stroking it softly in a worried manner.  
   
"And why is that?"  
   
"I am not sure, but when I close my eyes all I see is you." George whispered out the last part, his eyes dripping down to meet the rosy lips of Samuel. This time the blushing was rather noticeable on Samuel’s cheeks. For moment only stutters left his lips and he wasn't sure where his mind was going. "I missed you today."  
   
"I-I missed you too." Samuel whispered honestly in low voice, creasing the soft skin of George in a gentler manner. Samuel has always been such a gentle person with his lover, it was thanks to the part of him being shy. Though being around George boosted up Sammy's self-esteem, though Sam was working on public speaking before they got together. Now he is more comfortable and feels so loved. Yet just being this close with the King, his King his George, still was nerve wrecking especially that only a few people knew about their relationship in the Kingdom. And sometimes he was worried, Sammy was worried that his lover would leave him for some else, the possibility of that was always high. "But you can't just come in here in the middle of the night."  
   
"Of course I can, I'm the King." George spoke out a little louder confident dripping of his tongue, he pulled his chin higher and he had his eyes narrowed. Sam sighed.  
   
"There will be people who will notice, George, then, then everyone might take it the wrong way."  
   
"So what?" George sounded bored, he didn't like talking about it and he knew Sam will take it to religion next. So the next thing George did was press his lips against Sam’s, pulling himself up before moving above of Sammy hovering over him. His lips moved roughly against Sam’s, who whimpered a little the kiss was not expect. George pulled away from the kiss and leaned down towards the neck of Samuel, kissing the sensitive skin. "I'm the King." George whispered in low tone, that sounds threatening, into Sam’s ear making him shiver and grasp into the back of George holding back a desperate moan. It always drove Sam crazy when George would act so dominant and him being King was just a big perk for George. 

 

"And I want to cuddle." This was not expected and the sudden weight on top of Sam was not expected at all. Sam gasped out and then groaned uncomfortably, the hands of his lover crawled on to his back and the head was nuzzling into Sam's chest in search of warmness and comfort.

   
"G-george!" Sam rasped out looking down at George, who was happily smiling to himself all comfortable.  
 

"Yes, Sammy?" Cooing with an innocent tone that Samuel didn't have a heart to tell him off. Sighing lightly moving his hand into George's messy hair smiling faintly.  
 

"I love you." Samuel whispered enough for George to hear and he did. George giggled lightly before a serious expression came to his face a slight smirk playing on his lips but his eyes told it all, the love the affection and the honesty.  
 

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> literary "samuel" "sam" "sammy" and then "george"


End file.
